Realization
by MariPBlack
Summary: Lily está no quinto ano e prestes a dar seu primeiro beijo. • Segunda rodada do Projeto Lovely Lily do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer: **Não, Harry Potter não me pertence. Pois é, James Potter não me pertence, Sirius Black não me pertence e eu vou ali dar uma morridinha por isso –q Ah, e esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Observação: **Fanfic para a 'segunda rodada' do projeto Lovely Lily do fórum 6V, com o tema Primeiro Beijo.

* * *

**Realization**

Eu estava nervosa. Estava absurdamente nervosa. E, para piorar tudo, estava também envergonhada. Luccas Linderman, afinal de contas, é bastante popular e bonito. E, naquele momento, estava prestes a me beijar.

- Sabe, Lily, seu olhos são mesmo lindos. – Ele sussurrou, seu rosto a apenas centímetros do meu.

Sei que o educado seria responder, mas meu cérebro não estava em seu estado perfeito para formular nenhum tipo de resposta. Por isso fiquei apenas ali, encarando-o feito uma idiota.

- Fique calma, Lily. – Ele disse, rindo fracamente, e aquilo só me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

O fato era que eu estava no meu quinto ano e aquele seria meu primeiro beijo. Bem, era verdade que eu havia passado o dia inteiro esperando por ele, já que, no final de um encontro, essas coisas geralmente acontecem, e eu realmente achava que estava preparada. Mas, naquele momento, todos os conselhos que minhas amigas me deram e todos os livros de romance que eu havia lido não estavam me ajudando em absolutamente nada.

Luccas esboçou um sorriso e acabou com a distância entre nós. Senti meu corpo tremer quando a boca macia dele encostou-se na minha e meu coração começou a bater fortemente dentro do meu peito. Foi só quando ele passou a língua levemente sobre meus lábios, porém, que fraquejei por completo. Se Luccas não estivesse me abraçando, teria caído ali mesmo.

Instintivamente entreabri meus lábios e senti um calor imenso me invadir quando nossas línguas se tocaram. Abracei-o pelo pescoço e permiti que ele me guiasse naquele beijo, sentindo-me completamente entregue a ele, seguindo-o naquela brincadeira gostosa que nossas línguas faziam.

Depois de algum tempo, ele se afastou ligeiramente de mim, mas não abri os olhos imediatamente. Por Deus, por que eu não havia feito aquilo antes? Era mais gostoso e mais fácil do que eu imaginava.

- Está mais calma? – Ele perguntou roucamente e eu abri os olhos, sentindo minhas bochechas pegarem fogo.

Apenas acenei afirmativamente e meus olhos desceram para os lábios de Luccas. Ele riu e voltou a inclinar a cabeça em minha direção, então eu ergui minha boca para ele, já novamente entregue, ansiando loucamente por aquele contato...

- AI! – Ouvi seu berro e rapidamente abri os olhos. Ao fazê-lo, fiquei chocada.

A armadura ao lado da qual estávamos havia caído sobre sua cabeça e Luccas estava sentado no chão, massageando-a, completamente vermelho. Voltei a olhar para cima, querendo ver se aquilo fora um mero acidente ou se havia sido obra de algum arroaceiro e, quando vi quem estava parado um pouco mais adiante, senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo. Mas, desta vez, de raiva.

Potter e Black. O primeiro estava com a varinha erguida, apontando-a diretamente para Luccas, e me encarava com fúria. Já o segundo possuía uma expressão chocada no rosto enquanto encarava o corvinal caído.

- Luccas, você está bem? – Perguntei, abaixando-me junto a ele.

- Estou meio tonto, Lily. – Ele falou debilmente, ainda massageando a cabeça.

- Venha, levante-se, vou lhe levar para a Ala Hospitalar. – Disse e segurei-o pelo braço, fazendo força para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Ele se apoiou em mim e, quando tive certeza de que ele não iria tombar, encarei Potter, que já havia abaixado a varinha e tinha agora uma expressão que era um misto de raiva e surpresa no rosto. – Por que fez isso, seu imbecil?

Ele cerrou os olhos em minha direção.

- Foi um acidente. – Disse com a voz baixa.

- Um acidente? – Perguntei irônica. – Você _acidentalmente _puxou sua varinha e fez a armadura cair em cima dele?

Ele ficou em silêncio, olhando de mim para Luccas.

- Não pense que isso vai ficar assim, Potter. – Falei com raiva e, após lançar-lhe um último olhar fulminante, comecei a andar com Luccas para a Ala Hospitalar.

Antes de dobrar o corredor, porém, ainda pude ouvir Black perguntar:

- James, cara, por que você surtou desse jeito quando viu a Evans e o Linderman se beijando?

A resposta eu soube apenas um mês depois, quando inesperadamente ouvi a pergunta que mais me irritaria durante aquele ano:

- Evans, quer sair comigo?

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A: **Ok, eu imaginei a fic assim desde o começo, mas não estou completamente satisfeita. A li mil vezes, consertei várias coisas, mas ainda está faltando algo. Como, depois dessas mil leituras, não descobri o que era, me irritei e resolvi publicar logo kkkkk Espero que gostem. E não se esqueçam de comentar hehe

xx, Mari.


End file.
